


Differently Similar

by Mikaroni_n_cheese



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaroni_n_cheese/pseuds/Mikaroni_n_cheese
Summary: Crashed landed on a foreign planet, the members of what would become TWRP are stranded and have to seek help from the locals who are currently divided into two different towns. In order to get off the planet, they have to find a way to unite the two and get the part for their ship.Surely they can't be too different?
Relationships: n/a
Collections: TWRP Big Bang 2020





	Differently Similar

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about uniting people through music. People overlook similarities in order to keep feuds and fighting and this story just shows how if we take time to listen and look around, we are all similar in some way.

“New Orleans is sinking man, and I don’t want to swim.”  
Those words bounced around my head as I fiddled with the ship’s communicator. One day they crackled through the speakers before it ultimately died thanks to one of Lord Phobos’ killer performances... It has been on my mind since and can’t figure out which planet it’s from…  
Absentmindedly, I accidentally jammed the screw driver into an exposed wire, sending a jolt of energy through my hand as Meouch cried out from the ship’s command room down the hall.  
“DOC WE GOT COMPANY!” The ship lurched as I sprung up, roughly placing my orange cone on my head and ran to the command room.  
“What’s going on?” I said as I ran in to see my three comrades looking rather panicked.  
“An attack! Space outlaws!” Meouch pointed to our now flaming engine as he turned back to boot up our back up back up engines. I leapt into the command chair as my mind raced, full of different commands to tell my crewmates…  
“Phobos! Grab the speaker and tell them we come in peace! Haave, defensive steering and get us out of here before we crash!” I yelled at them, putting on my best authoritative and confident voice but it came out more like a fear squawk.  
“We come in peace! We are just passing through your galaxy!”  
BLAM  
Second impact and suddenly my stomach was in my throat as I buckled in for a rough landing.  
BLAM  
We begin plummeting to the planet below us, the cabin of the ship red from emergency lights as the alarms blared, making my ears ring. Flames licked the outside of our cabin as Haave quickly sent out the parachute but it was too late.  
We made an impact with the blue sand of the planet and the shipping flipped a few times, causing my cone to fly off.  
“Everyone ok?” I asked after the ship finished her Cirque du Soleil acrobatics act. I heard a collective groan and got a double thumbs up from Haave. We all got out of our now damaged tin can of a ship and inspected it.  
“It should still be usable if we just… get new engines? At Least until we can get back to Ladyworld for a better repair” Meouch says half optimistically.  
The wing suddenly falls off and thuds into the sand.  
“Or a new ship…” Phobos adds less optimistically.  
“Ok well... Me and Meouch will go into the town just a ways north and talk to the locals to see if they have parts… or a new ship. You guys see what you can do.” I say, finding my now scuffed up cone from the sand and emptying it out. “Man… This was brand new…” I mumbled and placed it on my head properly fastening it snugly.

We walked and walked and walked for what felt like hours through the blue sand with the planet’s three suns blazing down at us from different angles… Does it ever turn night with three suns? How long are we going to be here? Gosh I have to talk to the locals with a sweat stain of Texas on my shirt. Thoughts swirled around my head. I looked at Meouch who looked just as hot. I wondered if his mane made him any hotter where it could have been like… insulating his head or something? Is that how real lions work? Who knows...  
Eventually we made it to the village, Purple humanoid people going about their business and a few curious people gave us strange looks as we walked about the futuristic looking sleek metal buildings which when looked at the wrong way, burned holes in my iris. There was a centre square which had a fountain which had people and children going about chores and playing together as music rang out through the village from the centre where some buskers were playing a cheerful song that almost made me want to dance. The fountain had stores surrounding it with the same metallic look with roads in between them leading out to the rest of the village.  
We stopped by a cafe to bring some food back to the ship in case we here for a long time and asked if there was a ship repair shop around while explaining our predicament.  
At the counter stood a young woman with purple skin and an apron over her light brown dress “We do have a scrap yard and a shop although currently it is unusable thanks to the village next door, Remay occupying it for the time being. Leader Cormac will be back shortly, he is over at Remay now for peace discussions but if you speak to him he may be able to get you what you need.” She said smiling warmly at us  
“Peace discussions? What’s going on?” Meouch asked, looking concerned that we may have just crash landed on a planet that is in the middle of a war.  
“Remay is trying to claim our land as theirs under the pretenses that they were on this planet first even though it clearly says in our history that we have been here for 5000 years and theirs say nothing about it.” The bartender grumbled “It’s getting quite heated and there are speaks of war…” She sighed handing Meouch and I a bundle of food consisting of bread and roast beef stew in a thermos and water.  
“Here. On the house.” She added giving us one last warm smile before looking past us and out toward the road. “Oh! Cormac is back. You can try and catch up to him or just go to the Leader’s Hall down the road when he gets there!” She said motioning to the tall man outside before turning back and gently scolding another patron for staring at our weird outfits.

Meouch and I decided to wait a bit before heading to the Leader’s Hall to explore the village a bit more and explored the village more, walking in and out of stores and at this point embracing the weird looks. Eventually making our way to the building that was pointed out to us as where Leader Cormac would be, which was a large, shiny building that stood in over the village on the far north side and standing at a point. We made our way through and managed to catch Cormac while he was walking into the office.  
“Hello! Hello!” Meouch bellowed and quite honestly scared the crap out of the poor guy who looked at us with a frightened look before composing himself.  
“Ah Yes… Tourists! Welcome to the village of Geth! What can I help you with? There is a hotel just down th-”  
“Yeah we got stranded in the desert a ways away because we were shot down out of the sky by Space Outlaws… just wondering if y’all could help? You know like… give us some parts or engineers or maybe a new ship as compensation and can we get it quickly because I bought tickets to a jazz concert ” Meouch rattled off.... Meouch… the most eloquent of us all.  
Cormac clicked his tongue in thought as he looked around. “I believe we may be able to give you some parts… Although the shipyards are currently occupied by the people in Remay so that we can’t go anywhere ourselves until they get what they wa-”  
“What do they want?” Meouch cut off impatiently. I shot him a look which he caught out of the corner of his eye and he cleared his throat “I mean is there anything we can do to help?” He said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. He really wanted to get off this planet.  
“They want to unite the two villages… But I can’t justify that and the war years ago… They killed half our population over our land…” He trailed off  
“Why?” I asked.  
“Claiming that we took land from them. We haven’t done anything besides live here…” Cormac said looking away from us. “Feel free to give them a visit though. They are just East of here.” He added pointing. “Just follow the signs and come see me if you get anywhere”  
“Ok! Thank you sir!” I said smiling and grabbing Meouch’s arm. “Dude what was that about?” I said once we hit the street.  
“I’m sick of people hating other people for dumb reasons.” Meouch said before getting distracted by kids playing a game of what looks like basketball. I looked around the centre of the village and saw a colourful and bright culture around me. It was an interesting town, people were happy and content and going about their business when another village wanted to, what sounds like, go to war and yet life keeps going… We continued to walk, enjoying the town and it’s bustling streets, listening to the language and music of the locals, almost causing me to forget about our predicament in the desert just a few miles away. The music and people became quieter and more sparse as we walked north through the village and to the demonstration of the neighbouring village.  
Eventually we came to a yard with ships and a group of people standing outside blocking anyone from going in to go about their business. Meouch and I stood and observed the people and their demeanor before approaching and interacting… Honestly it was quite a peaceful group of people who smiled at the scowling village officials as they passed. They were just making the shipyard unusable. We found a woman who looked like she was in charge and approached.  
“Hi! Are you leading this demonstration?” I asked her.  
“Yes! I’m the leader of Remay as well. My name is Lili.” She said holding her hand out for a hand shake.  
“I’m Doctor Sung and this is Commander Meouch.” I said and explained our situation… again “We heard about your situation with this village here.”  
She sighed “Yes. The people of Geth aren’t the most open minded people to change… They came years ago demanding we give our land to them and to some extent did. We just want to unify the two villages but I’m afraid this is our last option.” She shook her head. “But enough of that, our shift change is happening now and I must go. Would you like to have dinner in our village?” She offered to which Meouch nodded quickly and before I could say anything  
“Yes I would- We would love to. I’m starved.” he said looking at me for approval… Well more of a look of ‘We are going you don’t have a say’  
We followed Lili into the village where to my surprise we saw a lot of similar activities… people shopping, music and dancing, kids playing outside.  
“Wow lively village… Does Cormac know how busy you all are?” I asked Lili as we walked to the center of the town to a small wooden building where dinner was being served.  
“Oh my word no. We have everyone stay inside and if they have to go about business they must remain quiet. You know, to match their boring lifestyle.” she explained, handing Meouch and I what looked like roast beef stew.  
“Their boring lifestyle?” Meouch said as he stirred his stew to cool it down.  
“Yes. They stay inside all day. At least from what I see when I go to their village for peace discussions.” She looked a bit confused at Meouch’s question. Do they not know what the other village is up to?  
“You guys are actually quite similar honestly. The culture and vibe is the same… You could 1004% be unified…” I added. Lili looked more confused.  
“You all could be the same culture but just not know it because of the initial fighting over the land.” Meouch said as he shoveled the stew into his mouth.  
“I see…” Lili said looking as though she had a great revelation that almost concerned her. “We have another discussion tomorrow. I will see what I can do. In the meanwhile you are welcomed to stay here for the night?” She offered us another warm smile.  
“Sure. I’d be dow-”  
“No thank you we must be back to our ship.” I cut Meouch off and got up “thank you all so much for supper” and began to walk away with Meouch and back towards Remay.  
“What was that for?” Meouch asked as we made our way through a sunset lit village of Remay and back towards the Leader’s Hall.  
“They’re the same group of people just split in two… The activities… food… and the music! DId you notice the music! It’s all percussion!” I said. Meouch was quiet for a moment before the same revelation hit him.  
“I think you’re right…” He said as we walked into the Leader’s Hall and asked for Cormac from the receptionist who came down as we did.  
“Ah! Good evening fellows!” He said cheerfully. “I’m just leaving for home for the night. What can I help you with” He said  
“We visited the village of Geth and believe that you’re the same as them.” Meouch said bluntly.  
“Excuse me?” Cormac said.  
“Sorry… What he means is that while spending time in both villages we noticed some similarities in your villages… the games and food and music… All the same… We can prove it tomorrow if you allow us to be in the peace discussions.” I said before Meouch could say anything else.  
“I don’t know about that.” Cormac said hesitantly.  
“Think of us as mediators or… peace keepers.” I said as Meouch nodded and agreed along with me. “If this works your problems will be solved and peace will be brought to both villages… To your village… That is what you want correct?” I asked, after a bit of deliberation and thought on Cormac’s behalf he finally spoke up.  
“Yes, ok you may come but if this leads to war or goes sour this will be your responsibility and consequences will be dealt out. Be here tomorrow at 9 AM sharp” He said with a serious look. Meouch and I agreed and headed out. We saw some buskers packing up their instruments and dancers talking to them as they did so.  
“Hi! Love your music!” I said to them. “Will you be here tomorrow morning? Specifically 9 AM?” I asked them to which I got some startled nods. “Would you mind performing at a… official event tomorrow? We will pay you?” I asked them again  
“Sure no problem… Can we have a down payment now?” they asked and immediately Meouch reached out and gave them 10 credits.

The next morning we woke up and headed back into Remay and gathered our paid performers… Paid performers paying for performers… meta… I thought back on all the times we had buskered on the roads of multiple different planets all with varying results but I knew one day Tubberware Remix Party would take off. It’s just going to take work and finding the right planet.

During the peace discussion I can swear that Meouch dozed off a few times… Ship lag is real folks. Eventually it came to our turn to display what we had planned. We invited the performers in and had them play and dance their music as though they were performing on the side of the Bazaar’s road. Cormac looked pleased and enjoyed the music while Lili looked about the same. After the music was finished I stood up.  
“These people are from Remay.” I began and Lili looked taken aback. Cormac looked pleased with his people and proud. “Lili you recognize this music though don’t you.”  
“Yes… this is music of Geth.” She said.  
“I believe that you both know deep down that your villages are the same. You both hide the village’s culture from one another believing that the other is a boring and barbaric group… Which is false. You have so many similarities and you both refuse to see it. You’re both almost hell bent on hating each other for things that happened in the past that neither of you could really give me a valid reason for.” I continued.  
“Well people died!” Cormac exclaimed.  
“No.. I don’t think people died. I think they were split into two due to some sort of disagreement between parties…” Meouch intervened as silence fell across the hall in the Geth’s Leader’s Hall.  
“For crying out loud, your government buildings are the same!” I said. More silence.  
“Marian and Boro” Lili said. “They were brothers.” She said and the same look of shock and realization shock came across the faces of the leaders. “Our villages were split from the one.” She added.

The peace treaty signing happened after a stunned silence, to which Meouch and I left and began walking through the village of Remay and to our ship.  
“New Orleans is sinking man, and I don’t want to swim.”  
I stopped in my tracks and ran towards the sound of the transmission as Meouch called out my name and ran after me  
“Where is that transmission coming from?!” I asked when I found the source.  
“Earth… It’s The Tragically Hip…” Said the young teen listening to it.  
“What… was that… Sung?!” Meouch huffed as he caught up.  
“Earth. We are going to Earth.” I grinned at Meouch.


End file.
